


You can totally hold that hand

by deathbypterodactyls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyed and oblivious Chara, F/M, Female Chara, Lovesick Frisk, Male Frisk, but when I do theyre murder happy and created genocide, damn it frisk this isn't a person you should date, i don't usually like girls, i wrote this on my notes, not meant to be taken seriously, youre 9 years old for crying out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbypterodactyls/pseuds/deathbypterodactyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna hold your haaaand!"</p><p>She glares at you. "Stop that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can totally hold that hand

It's not because you were scared of the lab, or maybe bored from the lack of things to do. It's not because your eyes wandered to her hand (and it isn't holding a knife, a rare sight!) and wondered what it would be like to touch it (as it looks delicate like porcelain and suggested it was smoother than a polished pebble). Heck, it wasn't because you found her pretty that you asked.

Wait, you take that back. It was all of the above.

She looks at you as if you've grown two heads and an impressive moustache. Although she still keeps stuffing her mouth with popato chisps. 'Er... what?'

"You know, hold hands! It's comforting." You grin, this'll definitely get you what you want. Her hands look soft and velvety, and you've been aching to finally hold it.

She's still not convinced, narrowing her eyes at you suspiciously. Darn it, she's onto you!

'Comforting? I believe you mean awkward to limbo and back. Besides, there's no real reason to hold hands, you can manage a lab like this.' 

Nope, you have decided that you want this. "C'mon, Chara! Just for three minutes?"

Still, she stares at you with a distinct unimpressed look on her face, punctuated by a raised eyebrow. 'That's three minutes too many. Besides, I need hands to eat these.' She gestures to the half-full packet.

Immediately, your eyes brighten up. Opportunity! "I can hold the chip while you eat it!" 

The idea apparently wasn't as great to her, as she narrows her eyes at you. 'Isn't that a thing that only couples do? We're not a couple, so I'll have to decline.'

Nooo! "C'mon! I wanna hold hands!!"

Upon realising she won't get anywhere with this, she relents, letting out a groan and adverting her eyes to the ground with an unreadable expression. 'Ugh, fine. Don't expect this to be a regular circumstance, I'm only doing this once.'

Fine then, is she's gonna be that way, then you'll just have play along! "Alright, we'll just hold hands for the rest of the exploration!"

She spits out her popato chisps (she even _drops_ the entire packet itself! You brilliant mind, you!) and scrunches her eyebrows together, disbelief written all over her face. You force your lips together to suppress a laugh.

'What?! Okay, no. Frisk, you either drop this or I'll cut you. The idea itself is implausible, I'm not carrying out the action.'

You remain unfazed by her threat, grinning even wider. "If you're not going to do it, then I will. It's that simple!" You support your word and quickly grab her hand before she can try anything. She lets out a screech and tries to force your grip off, but to no avail. You're simply the best pacifist there is! 

(You stole that from Papyrus. He'll never know the truth. Mastermind Frisk strikes again!) 

'FRISK, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!!'

"Let me hold your hand, Chara! I want a hand to hold, just for the rest of the exploration!" You respond, not even caring if other monsters hear you. This is simply too much fun.

She gives up trying to force your hand back and starts hitting it with her fist, desperate to free herself. 'HOLD YOUR OWN HAND!! I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL!'

You internally wince at the pain, but keep a firm grip on her. "No! I want to hold YOUR hand, MY hand is boring!"

The repetitive hits get more frantic and progressively grows stronger the more you hold it. You're still not giving up! No matter how painful it is! 'I don't care! NO ONE holds my hand! This is girly!' She screeches, surely driving any nearby monsters away.

"You're a year older than me, AND a girl. So shussshhh!" Chara lets out a loud groan of frustration and starts slapping you with her other hand. "H- HEY! Cut that out!"

'Unhand me and I will! No one touches me without my consent!'

You grit your teeth and glare at her. No more Mr nice guy. You turn her so that you're facing each other. Punishment is inevitable, you reach out your free arm and, while looking at her with a determined expression,

You hold her other hand.

Oooh, plot twist! You weren't expecting that, right, reader? Either way...

She lets out a scream of sheer terror and freaking _hisses_ at your hand-holding skills. She's mad now.

'FFFFF--'

Violation of the kids rule, stop her! "Don't say the 'F' word!"

Frustration has burned itself down to make way for fury in her body and forces her to clench and unclench her hands as best she can, eyes blown open and twitching (as if someone annoying just messed up a prized valuable), pupils dilating to cat eye slits, and rhythmic breaths were expelled through her nose (that can be compared to an aggravated bull).

It was at that moment in time when you realise you have made a big mistake. 

A reverberating shrill pierces through your ears, forcing you to cover it up as best you can with your shoulders.

'FRIIISSSKK!!!'

She digs her nails into your wrist and scratches upwOUCH OKAY LETTING GO NOW 

Hands free and a relieved if not creepy as all murder-happy laugh makes its way onto your ears. She snaps her head around to meet your gaze with the most menacing glare you have ever seen. Oh man...

She raises her leg and roundhouse kicks you in the stomach. 

The sheer force and surprise forced all the air out of your body with an 'Oof' and knocks you against the wall. Upon seeing this, she points and condescendingly laughs at you, glowering.

(You still love her)

'That's what you get for touching me without my consent!' She sneers at you, then stalks off with her head high (despite blushing like a maniac). It was only a few seconds before she stops and backtracks to pick up her popato chisps to resume eating, eyes still refusing to meet with yours as she walks off yet again.

Well...

At least you got to hold her hand!

Maybe next time, you can get a kiss!


End file.
